Inductive charging uses electromagnetic fields to transfer energy between two objects. Energy is transmitted through an inductive coupling to an electrical device, which can, in turn, use that energy to charge batteries within a device or run the device.
Inductive chargers typically use an induction coil to create an alternating electromagnetic field from within a charging base, and a second induction coil in a portable device that takes power from the alternating electromagnetic field and converts it back into electric current. This electric current is then typically used to charge a battery within the device.